We intend to run homology searches between DNA and putative amino acidsequences that we have identified from cDNA libraries constructed from pig, chicken, mouse and human gastro-intestinal tracts. We also intend to compare the SV40 tumor antigen to other proteins that are evolutionary or functionally related to T antigen. Large T antigen recent publication previously enclosed.